


"What's Pleasure Without the Pain, My Dear?"

by UwUOwOimsorry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ;] not anymore bitch, Alternate Universe, Angst, BEGONE THOT/j, Demisexual Cecil Palmer, Does it, Fluff, I promise, If you do, M/M, Nonbinary Cecil Palmer, Nonbinary Character, SO, Smut, Trans Male Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), and said plot is kind of based on a rp, and there is no stopping me bitches, and yes, at least i think, basically just me being a horny ass but with PLOT, because, because this is a reverse au, both of them are neurodivergent, but if not, carlos gets nono because of CLOCKS and TIME and hes a dramatic horny bitch, dreams are no longer illegal because i forget that law exists now hush, horny denial, i guess, i havent lost my mind yet, i hope you enjoy, im sorry not sorry, like me/j, no, no it doesnt, one or two of you (i see you two who participated) will know, originally it was nonbinary carlos and trans male cecil but, past trauma regarding smut but that doesnt really stop him, pog - Freeform, radio host carlos, scientist cecil, they can and will not hesitate to tear anyone apart who made the other hurt, two switches are dangerous together, wholesome boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUOwOimsorry/pseuds/UwUOwOimsorry
Summary: Cecil has arrived in town and Carlos was absolutely dying to report on it. And he couldn't. Until now. And boy does he get a little caught up in his descriptions.Before he knew it, the weather is over and he's fawning over his crush. A tease of a crush, might he add.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale), Steve Carlsberg/Abby Palmer
Kudos: 3





	"What's Pleasure Without the Pain, My Dear?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Carlos becoming a mushy mess and Cecil relishing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of many chapters because I can only write a reverse au and not lose it apparently.

What a wonderful joyous day. Cecil was coming to town! Well, he had. About a month ago. 

"And now, my dear Listeners, I take you… To the weather~," He purred in a very low tone that people have described to them that is the pure epitome of a voice kink. Even if, of course, he already had a quite high-pitched voice. Or better described as being gay as fuck. He flicked a switch and the music started to quietly flow in the booth and all the radios tuned to the always set frequency. 

He took a moment to giggle and squeal about this. Technically he already had arrived, and Carlos had already seen him. God the sparkle in his eyes when he was talking to his new colleagues. Ok fine it has been a long while since Cecil had come here, but this was the day he finally got to marvel over the scientist. Other than the first day of just telling the town they had a new resident, of course. 

Ok, fine, it was only down a hall and the small smile was likely out of just a simple, ‘hello!’ but damn it made Carlos swoon. He was so… 

What’s the word? 

_Eloquent._

_**Handsome.**_

Everything about Cecil. To be fair, he _was_ grey demisexual himself, but there was something about him that made it seem like they’d already known each other for a million years. But, fuck sexuality when you have such likability and just flat out hot and a delight to be around. 

Ok, fine, Carlos only said maybe one coherent sentence, Cecil asking if he were alright. While he was just admiring how he was in the presence of a great mind and handsome stature. But you can’t blame him, can you? 

“Cecil’s perfect blonde hair with that _beautiful_ purple coloured fade… his sparkling lavender eyes that turn a wonderful dark stormy purple when deep in thought… Good lord his voice! That beautiful, baritone, chocolate smooth voice. One that could kill you in an instant if he went deep enough.” He didn’t realise the familiar click that told him he was back on air showed. And… he was glad that he already talked about Cecil and why he was here and everything… A low giggle erupted in his throat, sighing delicately. “The first time he spoke to me, his kind words, his wonderfully windswept hair, his composed expression - the only deviation was the shine in his eyes when he was talking about the stars and how they… chart time.” 

He giggled again, adjusting his headphones, and humming gently. 

"And when he said my name? Well... I feel in love instantly." 

An Intern - Adagio - tapped on his shoulder, gesturing to the green light that showed that all he said was just broadcasted. 

“Oh uh, r-r-right. I apologise, Listeners, I seem to have lost track of time. I have enough time for traffic, however,” he murmured, looking off and restacking his notes neatly on the manilla folder, which he never read off of anyway. He went on to shakily finish the broadcast, sighing and laughed very lightly, telling the dear Listeners one last thing about Cecil, and saying that wonderful ending to the shebang of the day. 

“I wish you well, good night Night Vale, good night~.” He purred, fumbling to turn off the set, off the pinkish-red fairy lights, and headphones off and everything organised. Tasselled silk wine red blanket folded and back over the back of the chair. 

He sighed to himself, exiting the station and pulling out the small wallet bedazzled in jewels of all shades of red, counting what he had for money to eat dinner. Maybe he’ll eat at Big Rico’s since nobody does a slice like Big Rico’s. 

No one. 

Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe he’ll run into Cecil there. Catch a little date. Like ‘get to know you more than just you’re fucking hot, you have a great personality and perfect looks’ sort of thing. 

Fuck knows that’ll never happen though. 

Not even draw up enough courage to go on a coffee date. 

Oh well. 

He unbuttoned the back buttons on his shirt, letting his wings spread. The crimson to black feathers searing like flames. Like a phoenix. Not using them to fly, no, just letting them span out the ten or twelve feet or so for a few seconds before ruffling and folding them back in, going to Big Ricos. 

He let out a small noise - he self-mistakenly distinguished as a chaud whimper of need but was just a bit of a sigh. But vocal. Damn you need for physical touch. And… 

… Occasionally pleasure… 

But still. Can’t cave to thinking about him. You don’t know him that well. You may be omniscient, but you haven’t met him and haven’t even started dating. _‘I bet you could take a good handful and rake it through your hands~. Maybe pull it. Make him cry out such a high title of ‘Papi~!’ or perhaps… ‘Dios~!’ maybe he’ll be so inclined to let you rail him and milk his dick dry~.’_ God since when did he have such sexual thoughts about someone- well. Until now. 

He kind of covered his mouth a little, almost to the door to hide any small noise that he may have made and gone in, clearing their throat. 

Who did he spot but Cecil? He held down the urge to squeal and do a happy stim - it would already be hard anyway because of how horny he was, but still - he hummed, ordering a piece and kind of wandering, hoping Cecil would catch their attention. 

And… Ironically, yeah. He did get his attention. 

“Carlos wasn’t it? Of course, everyone knows you, uh… I hope you don’t mind if you sit with me. It seems all the other tables are full anyway. Don’t think you’re in trouble!” He clarified, chuckling when he kind of gave a little bit of a worried and or scared expression. 

He laughed a little, nodding. 

"I know Night Vale is weird but my mind didn't think this was going to happen-" He told him, avoiding eye-contact as he sat and put the folded number card on the table's end. "But of course expect the unexpected. Anyway. You have something to say to me, or just simply talk, I'm open to doing so." He tried to keep his voice from cracking under pressure or slight dehydration even if he didn't need much. 

"I don't listen in, mainly because it makes me lose a little focus, because of how pretty your voice is” - it was mumbled and Cecil had cleared his throat - “but yeah. I heard from someone that you talked about me a little more than just announcing my studies on how the clocks seem to be broken besides my wristwatch.” 

“What-?” He got caught off-guard, starting to turn a light purple, admittedly not notable with his darker skin tone, but. You get the point. 

Cecil watched him realise what was said, watching the sparkling ultramarine eyes focus a little more than just staring back into him. It fascinated him how there was such a beautiful colour of blue in his eyes. Especially with little fractals of ice blue splotched in to accentuate the handsome twinkle he got. It was such a beautiful colour of blue for his eyes. 

And the other was admiring right back. How someone’s eyes could be such a perfect colour of heather flowers. 

“You heard that I talked about you-?” Damn it if he knew that then he knows Carlos’s confession to love for Cecil. “Oh dear lord above I’m so sorry about that- oh my stars…” 

“What? What’d you say that could be so offending?” He laughed a little, shaking his head and taking a bite of his slice of pizza and raising an eyebrow, looking at the dark red-purple shifting a little and squirming in a flustered manner. The shade seemed to darken when he commented, “there’s no need to hide behind your pretty hair.” 

“Wh-what-” he flushed impossibly more. He usually would cut it short to feel more comfortable, but ever since it started to grow fast, he gave up, as insecure as it made him feel about his gender, it was a futile attempt to cut it every month by himself or not. He could keep it under wraps himself, but that’s exhausting. It takes a lot of energy to control everything in your body. “Oh sh-shut up-” 

Cecil snickered, nodding. 

“I still want to know what you said, be that I learn from someone else or not,” the scientist played, nudging him. “Anyway, I wanna get to know you more. You seemed fascinated by my works, and I just want to know.” 

Carlos took this opportunity to just act like he wasn’t flustered out of his mind. It felt like there was this taut string pulling at his heart, wanting him to get closer. Just a touch. 

Just a kiss. 

No, stop it. You two barely know each other on a realistic level. Spiritually you might be twin flames and know each other front and back, but otherwise? No. You know nothing about the other. 

Having a mind that wanders isn’t the greatest thing… especially when you have a bit of a thing for science and when he explains it so eloquently, it makes a recipe for sexy disaster. While he slowly ate his pizza, listening to the man before him - speaking so beautifully and so much about science and what something meant. It made him… hot. 

The sexual tension was immense, of course, but he tried to hide the thoughts by smiles and a small chime of “neat!” or “woah, really??” every so often with extreme interest. 

Carlos kind of... spaced out with his unconscious feeding him a fantasy. It was... _embarrassing_ to say the least. He sighed a little, trying to look at Cecil without flushing that deep maroonish purple. That was hard but it was alright. 

“Carlos? Carlos are you alright? You seem to have disassociated,” he pointed out, waving a little in front of the radio host. 

“Hm?” He perked up. “Oh yes. Sorry. I’m very into science and I just really like listening to you talk about it,” he chuckled a little, ignoring the fact that his face felt very fiery. And by the expression Cecil was brandishing, it was very obvious how hard he was fantasizing and crushing on the man before him. “I’m… I-I’m sorry…” He apologised quietly, folding his hands and putting them on the table, staring at the sauce smudges on the plate with a pizza decal and checkered rim. 

“What for? Is there something going through your head? If you don’t want to share, you don’t have to but I personally… want to know. Well you now know about me, but I want to know about you,” he declared proudly, stacking their two plates and then offering his hand. 

“Well… Big Rico’s is gonna close in an hour or whatever, wanna go downtown and sit at the fountain or on a bench?” He sighed gently in relief, smiling a little. He realised how romantic that was and Cecil may think Carlos might be asking him out. “You don’t have to accept, it’s ok, I just think Big Rico’s would unleash holy hell if-” 

“Let’s do it,” he responded without hesitation. 

Carlos squealed happily and shook out his hands, getting up without hesitation and ruffling his hair very loosely, then offering his hands. 

“Aww,” the other chuckled, taking his hands to get up and straightening out his lab coat, sleeves rolling up. 

And so, Carlos started to drag or guide him to the centre of town. In front of the station. He went on and on about everything that he had talked about that day - besides the mindless self-indulgence of Cecil’s figure laid out for him up against a wall or the fantasy he had while eating. 

“So, am I allowed to ask I few questions about… these?” Cecil asked, running a gentle finger over a tendril trying so hard to not wrap around his wrist. His face lit up again as he let out a surprising - and unintentional - loud noise. He very wasn’t expecting it. 

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry I-” he profusely apologised, trying to get them to dematerialise, being extremely embarrassed. When he saw the grin on the other’s face. “You _wanted_ that to happen, didn’t you, you horny prick.” 

“I just wanted to see if you’d be upset or give me what I wanted.” He had a perfectly straight face with the only deviation being a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“I have _got_ to be imagining what you’re saying- you didn’t just-” 

“Imagining what?” He acts like he didn’t just say that. “I’m sorry about saying that and doing that without asking you first.” He giggled, suggesting he tell him about them truly now. 

He flushed another impossible shade of purple, nodding and relaxing and letting a tentacle into the other’s hands. 

“Be careful this time,” Carlos laughed a little. He stared into the multi-changing ooze of his tendril, telling him a little about them. How they work, how they cooperate as extra appendages, etcetera. “But yeah. These and my birthmarks, along with my wings are the only ones I know how to control a hundred per cent of the time, I don’t know how to get my shapeshifting under control all the time, but yeah. Anything else you wish to know?” 

Cecil looked like he was making a million mental notes, watching the colours shift like when you pour creamer into the coffee. 

“Nothing, thank you. Not yet at least. Well. One thing.” He looked up with a small smile. “Tonight was fun, wanna get a coffee before work sometime?” The blond asked quietly, very cautiously running fingers over the gradually more and more glossy, more oozing tentacle, making the other blush for two reasons. 

“One, dear Lord above, _**yes, please**_. And two. Unless you want me to get on your lap right now and devour you in kisses, ultimately getting you to fuck me senseless, I suggest refraining from giving me any sort of idea or physical pleasure intentionally or not,” Carlos warned so tranquilly, giving an innocent smile. 

“How about the night we have a date. If it’s too soon, then wait until you’re mine. And yes, I do listen in, am I a good liar? Nevertheless. You are so cute with your words. The way you talk about me in perfect description…” Cecil grinned again, pressed his tongue to the tendril in his grip, licking up a little. “You taste of Earl Grey with vanilla extract,” the scientist commented, taking some on his fingers and scissoring slowly, watching the strand stretch. “And has the consistency of thick water.” He again licked that off and get on top of Carlos, who was in complete awe and trying to muffle any noise at every touch. 

“Tell me if it’s too much to do anything, alright?” He asked, a hand pressing to his cheek and lips barely hovering over his. Noses to one another and you could practically taste the other’s breath hitching. Carlos nodded gently, just going ahead and using his sticky tentacles to pull him in for the kiss. 

What the hell? He didn't expect to be made the moves _against_ for fuck's sake... 

Carlos wasn't complaining of course it was just framed out in his head a _lot_ differently. 

But... Of course. He pulled him in. Hesitant to do so, but he did it. Carlos kissed Cecil. 

Though once. 

"Just once?" Cecil joked quietly, relishing the feeling of not having been pulled away from and still having their lips touch as he spoke. 

Carlos laughed a little, sighing gently, "I'll admit... It's _so_ hard to not have you here until morning. Kissing or..." 

"Or more?" The other finished, absently running his fingertips along the smooth tendril wrapped around his waist. 

Carlos bit his lip, burying his face in his neck, resisting the urge to kiss him there. Cecil lifted his chin back up, smiling with a chuckle. 

“I would guess from your behaviour that you’re a bottom, but I’ve never heard of you doing so before, it’s always warnings of ‘be prepared to not be able to walk’. Is my assumption true?” Cecil whispered, then kissing the corner of his mouth, trailing to the point of his jaw, to his chin, and down his throat, leaving a very delicate mark. 

“Damnit, yeah, I’m a top, but… you should realise you’re special,” Carlos hums and giggles a little, his hands finding their way into the other’s hair as he tilts his head back for more. More space, more places to claim, more. 

“Oh really? Like how?” Cecil raised an eyebrow, grinning a little more. 

“I’d let you pin me down and fuck me until I pleaded for no more. But even then, I’d let you keep going if you wanted to. You are the only one who I’d let dom me, Cecil,” he answered smoothly, not reacting much to Cecil's slight surprise and giddy delight. 

"Well, as much... as that sounds like fun, I really do hate that it will have to wait..." Cecil bit his lip, seeming hesitant to call him it, but sighed and smiling once more. He seemed to do that a lot. "Darling," he finished the sentence, thinking for a moment while he soaked in the gentle kisses that Carlos kept taking to try and get more. “You have my number though I’m sure. Set up my contact, call me, text me, set up a date.” He stood up fully, wrapping his arms around the radio host’s waist and kissing his lips once gently, and two more times more fiercely. “Have fun with my image, baby.” He took one last kiss and smiled. 

He was hesitant to let him go but nodded. He wanted to spend more time, even if - especially if - it was them sitting with cups of hot chocolate, talking about themselves and sitting under blankets. And the fact he got told to fuck himself with his toys with the scientist in mind, that kind of threw him off. 

“I will.” 

He had to admit he no longer wanted to do anything but rather just lay in bed and fantasize about it instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm so sorry for writing this,,, (am I really?)((not really but I'm sorry that I did it so terribly))


End file.
